


War Of Hearts

by unannosenzapioggia



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Angst, Biting, F/M, Fluff, Het, Kissing, Love, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unannosenzapioggia/pseuds/unannosenzapioggia
Summary: you are my girl, it's my job to make you happy





	War Of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> salveeee  
> non ho mai scritto in questo fandom ma non appena ho finito di vedere The Pacific non ho potuto fare a meno di pensare a cosa si provasse ad avere come fidanzato (e futuro marito) un ragazzo come James Badge Dale aka Robert Leckie (im so in love); è praticamente tutta smut ma con qualche accenno angst e fluff  
> spero vi piaccia, fatemi sapere!!
> 
> giulia

17 marzo 2010  
Tagliuzzò un’altra carota, prima di controllare che il fuoco non fosse troppo alto e che quello che era in padella non bruciasse. Raccolse grossolanamente i pezzetti appena tagliati e li riversò malamente nella pentola, prima di aggiungere un po’ di olio e sale. Cucinare non le era mai piaciuto né mai riuscito più di tanto, ma era l’unica cosa che, in quel momento, la facesse distrarre dalla confusione che aveva in testa.  
Si pulì le mani con uno strofinaccio proprio quando sentì la chiave girare nella toppa della porta e James entrare dentro, trascinandosi dietro una piccola valigia. Era stato fuori qualche giorno perché obbligato a partecipare alla prima della serie tv in cui aveva recitato da protagonista e di cui andava particolarmente fiero. Nonostante fosse contenta per il suo ritorno, non gli andò incontro: rimandò indietro le lacrime e le sue labbra cercarono di incresparsi in un sorriso dolce, quando sentì le sue braccia circondarle i fianchi.  
“Ehi” mormorò appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla.  
“Ehi” rispose ugualmente lei, senza nemmeno voltarsi, troppo concentrata nel tentativo di non bruciare le verdure in padella.  
“Dani, tutto bene?” riprese dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, quando notò che stesse cucinando. Danielle non cucinava mai: comprava cose già pronte, ordinava da asporto o aspettava che fosse lui a cucinarle qualcosa di sano visto che era straordinariamente bravo nel farlo. Ma quando era lei a mettersi ai fornelli – James lo sapeva bene – significava che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava.  
“Mhmh” borbottò lei, cercando di essere il più possibile convincente. Sentiva un peso così grande al centro del petto che, anche volendo, non sarebbe riuscita comunque a parlare.  
“Mi faccio una doccia intanto” la sua voce dolce attirò la sua attenzione: si mordicchiò un labbro quando lo sentì lasciarle un bacio leggero tra i capelli.  
Il ragazzo si allontanò da lei, rintanandosi velocemente nel bagno umido, e con lui anche il calore che l’aveva investita fino a quel momento, quando si era silenziosamente beata del petto del ragazzo premuto contro la sua schiena.  
Sbuffò, notando che le verdure si fossero bruciacchiate un po’, così spense velocemente il fuoco, afferrò la padella e le riversò in un piatto, che appoggiò poi sul tavolo. Adesso era il turno del sugo di pomodoro e della pasta. Non c’era cosa più semplice da cucinare, eppure lei faceva continuamente qualche errore e il risultato le faceva sempre schifo. James le ripeteva spesso che non fosse così male, ma lei non ci credeva. Scosse la testa, liberandosi di quel pensiero e aprì la credenza: afferrò controvoglia delle spezie, la passata di pomodoro, un altro po’ di sale, del basilico e richiuse il tutto. Guardò quegli ingredienti come se fossero suoi acerrimi nemici e sospirò affranta al solo pensiero di doverli unire insieme in maniera armoniosa. Sovrappensiero, tirò fuori un’altra padella, dopo aver gettato bruscamente quella sporca nel lavandino e accese di nuovo il fuoco.  
Sobbalzò di scatto quando sentì di nuovo le mani grandi di James sui suoi fianchi.  
“Anche se mi dai le spalle e non apri bocca” sussurrò, spostandole i capelli dalle spalle “So benissimo che c’è qualcosa che non va”  
“Va tutto bene, davvero” fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a pronunciare. James allungò un braccio superandola, raggiungendo i fornelli. Li spense tutti e la costrinse a voltarsi verso di lui.  
“Stai cucinando” puntualizzò.  
“E allora?”  
Alzò gli occhi scuri e cerchiati di lacrime sul suo viso e notò come l’espressione del suo sguardo si addolcì, come se sapesse di dover consolare una bambina.  
“Tu odi cucinare” si spiegò, facendola sorridere impercettibilmente “E quando lo fai, significa che hai qualcosa”  
Si avvicinò ulteriormente a Dani, circondandole il busto con le braccia e spingendola verso il proprio petto. La ragazza non se lo fece ripetere due volte e approfittò del momento per nascondersi tra le sue braccia e appoggiare la testa sulla sue spalle, sperando che il mondo fuori e dentro di lei scomparisse.  
“Dimmi cosa c’è” insistette lui, per il semplice motivo che odiava vederla così.  
“Niente, James” mormorò, contro il suo petto “Sono solo stanca, tutto qui”  
La strinse a sé, senza replicare, perché se c’era una cosa che sapeva era che Dani fosse particolarmente testarda e orgogliosa: se avesse avuto qualche problema, avrebbe preferito non parlarne e risolverlo da sola piuttosto che chiedere aiuto. Le ripeteva in continuazione di parlargli, di dirgli quello che le passasse per la testa in ogni momento della giornata, ma quel suo tratto caratteriale era più forte di lei. Si staccò lentamente dal suo corpo, come se avesse avuto paura di romperla e la prese per mano, avviandosi verso il divano.  
“Ma-” obiettò lei, seguendolo con le gambe, ma con gli occhi puntati sulle verdure che si freddavano sul tavolo.  
“La cena può aspettare” rispose lui, ricadendo malamente sul divano e tirandola giù con sé, fino a farla piombare con una smorfia di dolore sul suo petto “Non ci muoviamo di qui finché non parli”  
Dani sbuffò sonoramente e si mise seduta per bene, incrociando le gambe e stringendosi nelle spalle, ricoperte solo da una vecchia maglietta di James che le andava un po’ larga. Per qualche secondo fissò il copridivano di un colore improponibile che avevano comprato in un negozietto vintage trovato per caso tra le strade strette di New York.  
“Ho guardato The Pacific” mormorò alzando gli occhi su di lui “Lo so che avevo detto che non lo avrei fatto perché sono troppo sensibile a spari, fucili, sangue e cose varie, ma- Ma non volevo fingere di essere contenta o fiera di te per una cosa che nemmeno conoscevo”  
James le sorrise dolcemente, accarezzandole la gamba nuda e si avvicinò a lei per schioccarle un silenzioso bacio sulla fronte.  
“Solo che-” riprese, cercando di trovare le parole giuste “Ogni volta che il tuo personaggio era sul punto di morire, io- Non so, avevo questo peso all’altezza dello stomaco e mi sembrava di perderti ogni singola volta e non voglio che succeda-”  
“Amore, è tutta finzione quella” bisbigliò, prendendole il viso tra le mani e asciugandole una lacrima solitaria che le aveva rigato la guancia per poi infrangersi contro le sue labbra.  
“Lo so, ma… Non voglio perderti nella realtà, James” disse infine “Non voglio che ci lasciamo”  
“Perché dovremmo?” chiese lui dubbioso e improvvisamente spaventato che lei avesse pensato veramente una cosa del genere “Se è per la cosa della differenza d’età, lo sai che-”  
“Quando pensi al futuro, cosa vedi?” sbottò Dani, interrompendolo con una domanda così, a bruciapelo.  
Lui sollevò lentamente un sopracciglio, evidentemente colto di sorpresa da quella domanda. Non che non avesse la risposta pronta, perché ormai era da un po’ che ci rifletteva, ma sentire parlare per la prima volta di futuro lo spaventava. Per di più, se lei aveva paura di non farne parte. Le sorrise, sedendosi più vicino a lei, senza però toccarla.  
“Vedo una casa come questa” iniziò indicando a caso intorno a sé “una ragazza che cammina scalza passando da una stanza all’altro con gli occhiali sul naso, un libro in una mano e un evidenziatore nell’altra; vedo un paio di bambini, un cane, un-”  
“James” lo interruppe lei, quasi supplicando “Sono seria”  
“Anch’io, amore”  
“Tu mi ami davvero?”  
“E me lo chiedi pure?”  
Dani sospirò, e per un momento si sentì come se non riuscisse a credere alle sue parole “Sì, perché certe volte, mi sembra che- Mi sembra di non essere abbastanza per te: né abbastanza grande, né abbastanza magra o bella, né abbastanza intelligente”  
“Tu sei esattamente quello di cui ho bisogno” sussurrò James sfiorando le sue labbra “E’ per questo che ti amo così tanto”  
Un piccolo sorriso si fece spazio sul suo viso, mentre le labbra del ragazzo cercavano pigramente le sue: si incontrarono a metà strada e si unirono lentamente, esplorandosi come se non si fossero mai conosciute prima e togliendo il respiro ad entrambi. James si staccò da lei, riprendendo a baciare la sua pelle calda all’angolo della bocca, per poi scendere lungo il collo magro e affusolato: alla fine, tornò di nuovo all’altezza del suo viso e le baciò scherzosamente il naso.  
“Visto che non mi credi sulla parola” mormorò, avvicinandosi al suo orecchio e afferrandola all’improvviso per i fianchi, facendola sussultare “Lascia che te lo dimostri con i fatti”  
Dani rabbrividì a quelle parole e sentì le guance andare a fuoco: non era la prima volta che le diceva una cosa del genere – viste le sue continue insicurezze – ma il modo in cui quelle parole uscivano dalla bocca di James la facevano andare fuori di testa. Era impressionante il modo in cui riusciva a staccarla completamente dai suoi pensieri più tristi e depressi, riuscendo quasi magicamente a farla sorridere, a farla stare bene di nuovo. Appoggiò di nuovo i suoi occhi sul ragazzo che le stava di fronte quando sentì le sue labbra morbide ed umide insistere contro il suo collo e le sue mani grandi e callose spingerla dolcemente all’indietro fino a che la sua testa non si scontrò con i cuscini del divano. Boccheggiò, mentre dei piccoli e soffici gemiti prendevano vita intorno a lei, quando la bocca del ragazzo si chiuse stretta e quasi violenta intorno alla pelle delicata sul suo collo: succhiò avidamente, mentre si beava a sentirla crollare in quel modo sotto di sé, per poi allontanarsi fiero, quel poco che bastava per ammirare il suo capolavoro, il suo pegno d’amore.  
“Che c’è?” domandò Dani, quando lo vide fermarsi e puntare i suoi occhi chiari nel suo sguardo più scuro: aveva paura di aver sbagliato in qualcosa.  
“Niente” rispose lui con un sorriso ebete, da innamorato, sul volto, accarezzandole in maniera disarmante una coscia “E’ che sei proprio bella”  
Si mordicchiò l’interno della guancia cercando di non struggersi di fronte a quelle parole e lo sentì ridacchiare per quella reazione: lo sapevano tutti che Dani di romantico non aveva proprio nulla, che odiava i complimenti, San Valentino, il rosa e qualsiasi frase sdolcinata che la facesse sentire in imbarazzo; a James non importava essere romantico o meno, lui era semplicemente divertito dall’imbarazzo di Dani ed era abituato a farle qualsiasi complimento che gli venisse in mente, semplicemente perché era innamorato di lei e non poteva fare a meno di dirle quanto fosse bella. Spostò lo sguardo, distogliendolo dal succhiotto rossastro che si stava formando sul collo della ragazza, quando la sentì raggiungere i lembi della maglietta per togliersela.  
“No, tienila” la fermò, prendendole entrambe le mani e inchiodandogliele sopra alla testa “Non muoverti”  
Le arrotolò la maglietta fin sotto il seno e tirandole di tanto in tanto un’occhiata affinchè facesse quello che le aveva ordinato, attaccò le sue labbra sull’addome pallido di Dani, facendola rabbrividire. Le muoveva lentamente e con gusto, lasciando una scia di baci umidi fino sotto l’ombelico, finchè non fu costretto dai suoi slip a fermarsi. Alzò la testa di nuovo scontrandosi con il desiderio che aleggiava negli occhi di Dani, chiedendole silenziosamente il permesso per andare avanti. La ragazza ricambiò lo sguardo supplicandolo e si sentì così patetica per il semplice fatto che avesse bisogno solo di una sua parola per sciogliersi in quel modo per lui, ma anche così innamorata del modo in cui la faceva sentire.  
Quando annuì impercettibilmente, James ancorò le dita agli slip e glieli sfilò, mentre nel frattempo ricopriva di baci le sue cosce, sia all’esterno che all’interno, facendola ridacchiare per il solletico che le faceva e piagnucolare di piacere ogni volta che si avvicinava al punto che aveva più bisogno di lui.  
“James” singhiozzò quasi disperata, alla ricerca smaniosa di maggior contatto, mentre il resto delle parole rimanevano strozzate nella sua gola.  
“Sii paziente” le ordinò lui, aprendole maggiormente le gambe e sistemandosi tra di esse. Si abbassò lentamente, per poi morderle di scatto l’interno della coscia, facendola sobbalzare. Sentì le mani di Dani perdersi nei suoi capelli, ma afferrò di nuovo i suoi polsi.  
“Che ti ho detto, amore?” la domanda voleva essere severa, ma dopo averla vista così inerme sotto al suo tocco non ce la faceva proprio ad arrabbiarsi. Dani riportò le mani sopra la testa e sbuffò sonoramente, facendolo sorridere “Brava la mia ragazza”  
Roteò gli occhi al suono di quelle parole, provando a rilassarsi, nonostante le tremassero le gambe e le battesse fin troppo forte il cuore nel petto. Quel tentativo, però, fu reso del tutto inutile nel momento in cui sentì le labbra di James chiudersi delicatamente intorno al suo fascio di nervi, facendole inarcare la schiena di scatto. Le sue mani si mossero veloci, perdendosi tra i capelli color nocciola del ragazzo, che si arrese immediatamente all’idea di farla stare ferma. Alzò leggermente la testa per guardarla e la sua bocca si aprì lentamente, quando si accorse del suo corpo già particolarmente tremante e accaldato: le guance erano rosse, gli occhi serrati e i denti che si incastravano tra le labbra, per la paura di rendere troppo partecipi i loro vicini di casa. James allungò una mano premendola sull’addome di Dani, per cercare di tenerla ferma e si immerse di nuovo, e questa volta completamente, tra le sue pareti umide, succhiando avidamente mentre si beava dei piccoli e morbidi gemiti che si disperdevano tra i loro corpi. A quel contatto, la sentì mugolare più forte del solito e colta da un momento di imbarazzo, si tappò immediatamente la bocca, facendolo ridacchiare.  
Allungò di nuovo il braccio e le allontanò la mano dalle labbra arrossate “Non trattenerti, voglio sentirti”  
Quasi come se fosse una tortura, riprese a scendere lentamente verso il suo centro esposto, per poi sfiorarla più violentemente, fino a ridurla in brandelli soltanto usando la sua bocca. Il corpo di Dani si inarcò di nuovo contro la sua lingua e la sentì mormorare uno “scusa” veloce e imbarazzato, che gli fece quasi girare la testa, e singhiozzare, sopraffatta dal piacere. Le afferrò le cosce tenendole ferme e aperte e applicò più pressione, fino quasi a farla piangere. Gli scaldava il cuore il fatto che fosse sempre così particolarmente pronta e invitante per lui e che si fidasse così tanto da lascargli la possibilità di farle qualsiasi cosa volesse. Nonostante la sua bocca fosse impegnata nell’esplorarla, nel darle piacere, nello spogliarla di tutte le sue paure e i suoi dubbi, riuscì comunque ad alzare gli occhi su di lei e giurò a sé stesso di non aver mai avuto una visione del genere: i suoi capelli scompigliati contro i cuscini, le sue labbra lievemente socchiuse che chiedevano pietà ed il suo corpo che si contorceva in cerca di una liberazione. Quello era l’unica cosa che gli facesse capire quanto fosse vicina a vedere le stelle.  
“Sei così buona” bisbigliò contro la sua pelle arrossata, spostandosi poi di qualche centimetro per baciarle di nuovo la coscia.  
“James, per favore-” lo supplicò Dani, lamentandosi per la perdita di contatto: sollevò leggermente i fianchi in un gesto disperato e il ragazzo non si fece ripetere quella supplica una seconda volta.  
“Fai la brava” sussurrò, nonostante la sua voce uscisse così bassa, profonda e roca da spaventare entrambi. Dani rabbrividì e cercò di divincolarsi con la speranza di prendere in mano la situazione e fare a modo suo, visto che James la stava letteralmente trascinando in un’agonia eterna. Si strozzò di scatto con la sua stessa saliva quando lo sentì di nuovo sepolto tra le sue gambe. Soffiò sul suo fascio di nervi e dopo un “vieni per me, amore” strozzato dai loro stessi gemiti, Dani si lasciò andare, riversandosi completamente sulle labbra di James e stringendo i suoi capelli come se avesse avuto bisogno di attaccarsi a qualcosa per non cadere. Il ragazzo la ricoprì di baci leggeri, guidandola dolcemente attraverso il suo orgasmo. Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, intervallato da piccoli sospiri, si intrufolò completamente tra le sue gambe, allineando il suo viso a quello della ragazza. Dani ricambiò lo sguardo con i suoi occhi stanchi e aspettò che le sue labbra, che sapevano di lei, la baciassero. Allacciò le braccia al suo collo e fece per tirarlo maggiormente verso di lei, quando James si staccò di nuovo, facendo pressione su un avambraccio per non schiacciarla sotto il suo peso, mentre con l’altra mano tracciava delle forme astratte sui fianchi pallidi della ragazza.  
Scese ancora più in basso, sfiorandola di nuovo, questa volta con le dita, e la sentì rabbrividire e sobbalzare sotto di lui. Attaccò di nuovo la bocca al suo collo e si avvicinò al suo orecchio, sogghignando quasi.  
“So che ne hai un altro” mormorò, solleticando senza tregua la sua entrata “Pensi di farcela, amore?”  
Dani lo guardò con quei suoi occhioni color cioccolato così dolci e pieni d’amore che per un attimo tutta la sicurezza e la spavalderia che aveva avuto sino a quel momento vacillarono, facendogli girare la testa. La vide annuire lentamente e prima che potesse cambiare idea, fece scivolare un primo dito dentro di lei, sentendola inarcarsi di nuovo contro il proprio petto. Si mosse lentamente, senza fretta. Lo sentiva che era così sensibile da farlo andare fuori di testa, ma cercò comunque di mantenere la concentrazione.  
Dani si lasciò scappare un gemito strozzato e si aggrappò alle spalle di James, prima che lui aggiungesse un secondo dito e li arricciasse entrambi tra le sue pareti, facendola quasi crollare. La ragazza si sentì letteralmente andare a fuoco, quando percepì le dita del ragazzo toccarla in un particolare punto preciso, facendola quasi piangere per il piacere. Lo sapeva benissimo anche lei che non avrebbe resistito ancora a lungo.  
Mosse i fianchi lentamente, andando incontro ai movimenti di James e si strinse tra le mani il copridivano, cercando di resistere a quella dolce tortura.  
“James-” cercò di attirare la sua attenzione, senza grandi risultati, visto che non era in grado di formulare un discorso compiuto perché ogni parola rimaneva intrappolata nella sua gola.  
“Lasciati andare, amore” mormorò lui con il fiato corto, mentre la guardava sbriciolarsi sotto le sue dita. Bastarono quelle tre parole perché Danielle potesse vedere le stelle: piccoli e morbidi gemiti scivolarono giù dalle sue labbra uno dietro l’altro, mentre le sue pareti sensibili e delicate si stringevano intorno alle dita di James, e una scarica di adrenalina mista a euforia la colpì e le attraversò il corpo come una scarica elettrica.  
Il ragazzo non le staccò gli occhi di dosso per tutto il tempo e, di nuovo, la guidò attraverso quel suo tanto agognato piacere, sfiorandola delicatamente e senza fretta.  
Quando Dani fu di nuovo in grado di riscendere sulla terra, le schioccò un bacio sulla fronte e la guardò, sorridendo.  
“Ehi” sussurrò con lo stesso tono che aveva usato quando era entrato in casa.  
“Bentornato” rispose, ancora con le gambe che le tremavano e le guance arrossate.  
Si mise seduta facendogli posto dietro di sé e si appoggiò alla sua schiena. Lui la strinse a sé, accarezzandole i capelli: se avessero continuato a nuotare in quel silenzio così idilliaco, si sarebbe sicuramente addormentata. L’adrenalina cominciava a scemare, mentre la stanchezza a salire.  
“Adesso mi credi o devo continuare?”  
Ridacchiò come una bambina “No, ti sei spiegato benissimo”  
Rimasero un altro po’ in silenzio, e Dani ne approfittò per voltarsi verso di lui e guardarlo, mentre aveva appoggiato la testa all’indietro sul divano e aveva chiuso gli occhi. Il pomo d’Adamo se ne stava fermo e pigro al centro del collo ed il suo respiro stava tornando regolare.  
“Comunque” cominciò, facendogli aprire gli occhi “Preferisco Sledge a Leckie”  
James sollevò un sopracciglio sorpreso “E perché?”  
“Perché sembra così piccolo, insicuro, fragile: un cucciolo abbandonato insomma” spiegò “Mentre Leckie… Lui è così bravo in tutto quello che fa”  
Il ragazzo scivolò maggiormente contro il divano, facendo schioccare delicatamente le sue labbra contro il collo di Dani, solleticandole la pelle sottile “Anch’io sono bravo in tante cose”  
Il tono malizioso con cui aveva pronunciato quelle parole la fece ridacchiare: scosse la testa e si voltò verso di lui, notando gli occhi stanchi e innamorati, le labbra arrossate e quella strana sensazione che aveva allo stomaco ogni volta che lo guardava, ogni volta che si ricordava quanto anche lei lo amasse. Lo amava così tanto che le faceva male al cuore.  
“Tipo?” sussurrò qualche secondo dopo, perdendosi ancora nelle sue iridi calde e accoglienti.  
James finse di concentrarsi, ma in realtà covava quella risposta ormai da mesi: da quando erano andati a vivere insieme, da quando trovare i trucchi di Dani sparpagliati nel suo bagno era diventato un piacere, da quando aveva preso l’influenza e lei non l’aveva lasciato un secondo da solo; forse, da quando l’aveva vista per la prima volta ed era rimasto folgorato dal suo viso da bambina.  
“Tipo a fare il marito”  
La ragazza scoppiò a ridere “Questo sarebbe il tuo modo di chiedermi di sposarti?!”  
James si incupì e rimase per qualche secondo in silenzio. Dani si accorse immediatamente che era proprio quello lo scopo della sua risposta: chiederle scherzosamente e senza tanti romanticismi – proprio come piaceva a lei; come aveva fatto a non capirlo prima? – di sposarlo. Si sentì così a disagio e piena di vergogna che avrebbe voluto mettersi a piangere. Vide James alzarsi dal divano per scomparire nella loro camera da letto. Ne uscì dopo qualche secondo con una piccola scatolina in mano: si sedette di nuovo sul divano, di fronte a lei, e gliela aprì davanti agli occhi, lasciando che un piccolo anellino l’abbagliasse.  
“Così ti piace di più?”  
Si mordicchiò un labbro, ricacciando indietro le lacrime e sorrise, ma fallì miseramente. Solo in quel momento, capì veramente che lui non se ne sarebbe mai andato: nonostante le sue insicurezze, i suoi dubbi, le loro litigate, le giornate passate al telefono perché troppo lontani l’uno dall’altra, lui non sarebbe mai scappato. E lei poteva essergli soltanto grata per questo.  
“Posso metterlo?” gli chiese dopo svariati secondi di silenzio, durante i quali James non aveva fatto altro che pensare “oddio, ho sbagliato, era troppo presto, lo sapevo! Che coglione che sono”. Tirò su con il naso come una bambina.  
“Lo prendo come un sì?”  
Dani annuì, mentre le lacrime di gioia le rigavano il volto e James la prendeva in giro perché alla fine anche lei non era poi così immune al romanticismo.


End file.
